


honey dreams

by gazing



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazing/pseuds/gazing
Summary: “Are those my pajamas?” Gwendolyn asks.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	honey dreams

“Are those my pajamas?” Gwendolyn asks.

Under the light of the warm Mexico evening Mildred gives Gwendolyn a coy smile. The silk, floral fabric Mildred wears matches her skin, and makes the dark hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders seem even more divine. Gwendolyn watches Mildred warmly from the sofa as the nurse steps into the living room and places her cup of tea down.

Those are definitely my pajamas, Gwendolyn thinks.

Mildred ignores Gwendolyn and steps by the sofa with a wry smile. With a chuckle Gwendolyn grabs Mildred by the waist and pulls her into her lap.

“Oh no you don’t.” Gwendolyn says, wrapping her arms tightly around Mildred. “I asked you a question, darling.”

“Yes, and I may choose not to answer it.” Mildred says.

“You will if you know what’s good for you.”

“You don’t scare me.” Mildred giggles.

She’s warm and heavy on top of Gwendolyn - it’s a lovely feeling, Gwendolyn thinks, to be covered in Mildred. She smells fresh, her hair still wet from the shower, scents of barley and honey clinging to her damp skin. 

“Oh, so you’re  _ shy _ .” Gwendolyn says. “Now I understand.”

“I’m not.” Mildred says primly, but giggles again when Gwendolyn holds her tighter.

“Are you embarrassed that you’re wearing my clothes, Mildred?” She asks. Gwendolyn has a habit of noticing Mildred’s hesitance and flustering her further. It’s always charming, to see that flush in her neck. “You shouldn’t be. They suit you.”

“This is ridiculous, Gwendolyn.” Mildred says, squirming in Gwendolyn’s arms.

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Gwendolyn says, “I never imagined you would  steal from me.”

“Oh, be quiet. You act as if I’ve committed a crime.”

“Haven’t you?”

“Technically, you left them lying around the bedroom.” Mildred sniffs, “I was only cleaning up.”

“How sweet of you. Do feel free to help yourself to any of my personal possessions, in future.”

“I will, thank you.” Mildred says.

Gwendolyn laughs and flips them, so that Mildred lies beneath her on the sofa. She looks even prettier like this, smiling up into Gwendolyn’s face, with the sun touching her left cheek and shadowing the other side of her face.

“Lovely girl.” Gwendolyn says, and leans down to kiss her once, pulling back when Mildred chases her lips. “Ah, ah. I haven’t forgiven you yet.”

“What will it take to earn your forgiveness?” Mildred asks, a smile teasing the corners of her lips.

“I can think of a few things.” Gwendolyn says, and Mildred’s smile widens. She tugs at Gwendolyn’s dressing gown, attempting to bring her closer.

“Such as?”

“Do behave.” Gwendolyn chuckles. “Don’t forget you’re in trouble.”

“Well  I was under the impression that couples share things.” Mildred says. “So I don’t see how this is a problem.”

“It isn’t. I just enjoy teasing you.” Gwendolyn says, and kisses the tip of her nose. “Though couples don’t usually share this much until they’re married.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. You see when you’re married you usually share a bank account, and groceries-“ Gwendolyn plays with Mildred’s collar, her fingers brushing Mildred’s neck. “And pajamas.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm. Quite so.”

“In that case, if I were your wife, it would hardly matter if I wore your pajamas or not.” Mildred says, “In fact, they would be as much mine as they were yours.”

Gwendolyn pauses, looking down at Mildred’s warm, teasing face. It really is lovely, to have Mildred all to herself, to spend every day in this warm bubble of fantasy. Yes there are times her health fails her and yes they have their fair share of arguments or conflict but God, the time they’ve spent together has been unlike anything Gwendolyn ever dared to imagine for herself. So completely and utterly perfect.

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Gwendolyn asks softly, her fingers ghosting over Mildred’s cheek.

“We should marry.” Mildred says simply.

Gwendolyn blinks, her heart melting. How sweet, to be loved like this, and to love in return.

“Oh, Mildred.” Gwendolyn sighs, long and wistful, “If only we could.”

“One day.” Mildred murmurs. “One day I’ll be your wife.”

“Well.” Gwendolyn swallows a lump of emotion. “I shall look forward to it then.”

Mildred smiles and reaches up to give Gwendolyn a sweet kiss. Honey dreams, dessert kisses - Gwendolyn thinks they should stay in this fantasy world forever. 

“Would you like me to return your pajamas?” Mildred murmurs in her ear.

Gwendolyn unbuttons the top button, her smile stretching right to her eyes.

“I will take them back myself.” She says.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I hope you enjoyed this <3 it was really sweet for me to write and I hope it brought some joy to your day like it did mine


End file.
